Wizardly Trolls
by TheTwoMind
Summary: Access to an alien chatroom... A plan to escape Durskaban... A strange case of time travel... A completely changed ending.


**AN: Hi!**

Harry rolled his eyes as he lay on his bed, talking through a chat service he had on a weird pair of red sunglasses he had found that worked as normal glasses, even fitting his prescription easily!

GC: 4ND TH3N M1NDF4NG CONTROLL3D TH3 CROWD 4ND M4D3 TH3M K1LL R3DGL4R3  
GC: SH3 WOULD TH3N GO ON TO L34D TH3 R3B3LL1ON W1TH TH3 SUMMON3R  
GC: 1T 3ND3D WH3N SH3 W4S 1NJUR3D 4ND FORC3D TH3 SUMMON3R TO K1LL H3R

UT: Huh.  
UT: So what happened to the Grand Highblood?

GC: H3 W3NT OFF PL4N3T 4FT3R TH3 UPR1S1NG  
GC: TH4T W4Y H3 WOULD B3 S4F3

UT: Alright…  
UT: I think I got it.

GC: GOOD!

UT: Alright, thanks Terezi.

GC: YOU'R3 W3LCOM3!

UT: I'll talk to you later.

{unstoppableTriumph [UT] stopped trolling gallowsCalibrator [GC]}

Harry gave a grin. He didn't really know why he had decided to pick this set of glasses when he was nine, but he was glad he had.

 **Years ago.**

Harry was nine, his glasses had just been broken beyond repair by a rogue football to the face, and now he was with his relatives trying to find a new pair for him…

Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed a pair of red glasses, his vision currently aided by a pair that had been lent to him by the optician place thingy so that he could find a pair of glasses… Curious, he picked them up and put them on, taking the lent glasses off and finding that he could still see! They looked pretty good on him as well.

Aunt Petunia looked at him, deciding that the red glasses could be much worse compared to other options, and allowed him to have them.

 **Cupboard under the stairs**

Once he was in the cupboard, his glasses started glowing slightly, and a screen came up with words on them… After a bit of confusion, he set up what he was pretty sure was an account of some kind, and allowed his glasses to pick a name for him, unstoppableTriumph… Shortly after, his glasses glowed again…

{arachnidsGrip [AG] began trolling unstoppableTriumph [UT]}

AG: Hey who are you?  
AG: I don't recognise your name from anywhere.  
AG: Are you new?

UT: Uh…  
UT: Who are you?  
UT: How are you talking to me?

AG: Gr8  
AG: You just set up your account today didn't you

UT: Gr8?  
UT: What does that mean?  
UT: And… I guess…?

AG: It's my typing quirk dummy.  
AG: B's and Ate sounds 8ecome 8's.

UT: Oh!  
UT: That's neat I guess.

AG: So what's your name?

UT: I don't know if I should tell you…

AG: Ugh.  
AG: Come on!  
AG: I'm not gonna 8reak into your home!  
AG: Please?

UT: You first.

AG: Alright.  
AG: My name's Vriska.  
AG: Vriska Serket.

UT: Harry Potter.

AG: Uh…  
AG: Harry is five letters, not six…

UT: Why does that matter?

AG: Most names are six letters.

UT: Oh.  
UT: Sorry…

AG: No worries.  
AG: I can give you one!  
AG: How a8out…  
AG: Hither!

UT: Hither…  
UT: Hither sounds nice!

AG: Want a new last name?  
AG: Yours works but…

UT: Do you have any ideas?

AG: Extern.

UT: I think I'll stick with my own.

AG: Alright!

UT: Hither Potter…

AG: Kinda catchy right?

UT: Yeah!

AG: Exactly.  
AG: Alright Hither  
AG: I'll keep in touch with you.  
AG: See ya.

UT: Bye.

{arachnidsGrip [AG] stopped Trolling unstoppableTriumph [UT]}

Harry, Hither? Hither… Hither gave a smile as he fell asleep… He had made a friend…

 **Present**

Harry, or as he called himself mentally and on Trollian, Hither, grinned to himself…

{apocalypseArisen [AA] began Trolling unstoppableTriumph [UT]}

AA: are y0u sure y0u want t0 g0 thr0ugh with this

UT: Yeah.  
UT: I'm sure.  
UT: I know it's selfish, but I don't care.  
UT: I've already gotten rid of the scar, and if your theories are correct then I'll just be going back a session.

AA: we will need t0 find s0me0ne else t0 equalise the teams

UT: Hmm…  
UT: How about TU?

AA: that c0uld w0rk  
AA: y0u will need t0 ask th0ugh  
AA: he d0es n0t have the highest 0pini0n 0f me

UT: Want me to do that now?

AA: yes

UT: Alright!

{unstoppableTriumph [UT] began Trolling titanicUmbra [TU]}

UT: Hey!

TU: hey  
TU: what do you want?

UT: We need a fourteenth player…

TU: sure i guess…  
TU: will i have to interact with people much?

UT: You shouldn't have to.  
UT: AA thinks we can set up a single two player session that still connects to the main session.

TU: i'll play then.

UT: Thanks!  
UT: I'll get back to you when we're ready to play, okay?

TU: got it.

{unstoppableTriumph [UT] ceased trolling titanicUmbra [TU]}

UT: We have our fourteenth player!

AA: g00d

UT: You able to get TA to set up another copy for a two player sessions that links to the main?

AA: yes  
AA: it was very simple  
AA: 0nce y0u tw0 set up y0ur sessi0n and we have set up 0ur sessi0n the tw0 will c0mbine int0 a f0urteen player sessi0n

UT: Alright!  
UT: How long until then?

AA: i cann0t be certain  
AA: it sh0uld be s00n h0wever

UT: Alright…  
UT: I guess I just have to wait…

AA: c0rrect

{apocalypseArisen [AA] ceased trolling unstoppableTriumph [UT]}

 _ **TU: Enter na-**_

No! Go away! You don't like being around lots of people!

 _ **TU: Enter. Name.**_

Go! Away!

 _ **Please just enter name.**_

Fine. And then go away. You want to be alone…

 _ **TU: Enter name.**_

Your name is Cyonry Brachr, you are six sweeps old, and your blood is of the lime variety, a rarity these days, though you are not surprised, due to having memories of a rebellion when you were but a wriggler. You will have to check with one of your online friends later however. Your hive is a cave that seems to have been used between when you were hatched, and when you arrived in what you're fairly certain is the future, decorated with various weapons of different strife decks, in case you need to defend yourself. It's also equipped with heavy pelts for cold nights, since you don't have any doors. You don't like to interact with large groups, in fact, your current friend group is the largest you've ever had, and you don't think you can handle any more than that… Your tag is, as shown before, titanicUmbra. Your typing quirk is similar to CG's, just with no capital letters at all unless you ABSOLUTELY need to emphasise something. Now go away… You agreed to go away!


End file.
